Chances
by Jolen.Yuuni
Summary: Chances are either rarely or always given, it may be just like a small window or a wide opened door and it seems like Takao's chances easily close or to narrow to pass. One day, Midorima decides on something big that left Takao's world collapsing and his heart violently shattering into pieces. MidoTaka, KagaKuro, AkaFuri, MuraHimu, AoKise and many more.
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

Chances Chapter 1 (The Announcement)

Takao watched Midorima sigh tiredly as he leaned on his chair.

"Tired doc?" Takao laughed as he placed a steaming cup of coffee on the said doctor's table.

"Thank you. For some reason, the children are more active lately." Midorima said as he took the cup offered to him.

Takao and Midorima had continued their friendship even after they graduated high school and by some miracle, Takao passed the same university as Midorima. Midorima studied there for a doctor's degree, he was surprised that Takao told him that he too went for the medical field but for a nursing degree.

Despite the different classes, the two still find time for each other. They are still in love with basketball but decided altogether to focus on their studies though they still meet up with the other GOM members and their respective partners and play with them twice to twice a month.

After they graduated and passed their licensure exams, the two went to a hospital to work there for a while and then eventually agreed to build a small clinic in the capital and with the help of Midorima and Takao's parents, here they are in their small year old clinic.

"Since we're both tired, let's close up the clinic early. I also received a text from Akashi that he wanted to meet up with all of us tonight for dinner." Midorima said as he finished his coffee.

Takao raised his eyebrow when he heard of this, it was the second time this week that all of them would meet up. "Really? What is it about?" He asked as he went for his change of clothes

"I really don't know. He suddenly told me that he wanted to announce something to all of us." The green-haired giant answered as he changed his clothes. "He said that he wanted to meet at Himuro-san's restaurant."

"That's nice!" Takao hummed happily as he secured the clinic. Whenever they eat at Himuro's restaurant, Kagami helps and everyone wondered why he did not pursue culinary but firefighter as a profession.

The two greeted everyone as they entered the restaurant while everyone greeted them back.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Kise joked as the two took a seat.

"Hey Kise! It's a good thing that you could make it. How is your flight?" Takao smiled as he fist bumped the other.

"Oh it's just to and from the Philippines. Aomine picked me up from the airport so it was easy for me to get here." Kise said as he sipped his coffee.

"Aomine-kun's really serious in courting Kise-kun huh." Kuroko suddenly butted in which scared the other two.

Aomine just smirked while Kise blushed from his seat. Just a few months ago, Aomine confessed to the golden-haired adult and decided on courting him. Kise was absolutely surprised but did not know what to feel but Takao was sure that with all of the tanned guy's efforts, Kise was slowly falling for him.

"Kuroko, stop popping out of nowhere! I'm glad for you two Kise, Ahomine." Kagami said as he lightly pinched the blue-haired teen's cheek and served some of the food.

The others cheered as Kagami, Himuro and Murasakibara served the food. When all of the food arrived everyone eagerly shared the food with each other while Momoi and Riko popped in just in time for dinner. Most of them ate in silently savoring the food while others initiated small talks. After everyone was satisfied and Murasakibara served them the dessert, Akashi cleared his voice and spoke.

"Now that we are full thanks to Taiga, Tatsuya and Atsushi. I just want to say that it was not me who want to announce something."

The rest looked bewildered when Kagami spoke. "Well, it was us who want to announce something."

"We're going to step into something big and we want everyone to be there with us." Kuroko smiled then showed a small silver ring on his left hand ring finger.

There was a few moments of silence when two girly screams broke it off. "Oh my gosh Kuroko... Congratulations!" Riko said as she hugged the happily engaged adults. She was followed by Momoi who glomped the two.

"I'm so happy for you two!" She turned to Kagami and smiled evilly. "I know that I told you this before, but if you ever make Tetsu-kun suffer then I'll make sure you experience it ten-fold!"

Kagami slightly shivered when the statement was followed by nods of approval from the rest of the GoM members. "I can't guarantee that but I promise you that for every fight that we'll have, I'll make it up to him and love him ten-fold." He said as he embarrassingly scratched the back of his head.

Himuro chuckled he turned to Kuroko and loudly said "well, that's an early vow don't you think?" Kuroko calmly nodded while drinking his vanilla milkshake while Kagami turned as red as Akashi's hair.

"Congratulations you two." Akashi smiled approvingly his greeting was then followed by the rest of the group. Aomine lightly punched Kagami's shoulder while jokingly whining about how overly sweet and fast moving the dark red haired is.

Everyone exchanged pleasantries and were excited by the whole ordeal when Kise and Kuroko noticed how silent Takao is.

.

..

 _Hey guys~ thank you for trying out my first fanfiction for KnB. I hope you enjoyed it. Here is the list for the GoM and their partner's profession_

 _Kuroko - daycare teacher._  
 _Kagami - firefighter but sometimes helps Himuro's restaurant especially if the GoM are meeting there._

 _Midorima - doctor at his and Takao's clinic._  
 _Takao - nurse at the clinic._

 _Himuro - owner of the restaurant._  
 _Murasakibara - patissiere at Himuro's restaurant._

 _Akashi - CEO of the Akashi Zaibatsu._  
 _Furihata - graphics department at the Akashi Zaibatsu._

 _Others_  
 _Riko & Momoi- (bestfriends) trainer at their owned fitness center._


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Takao sighed as he slowly walked back to his house. He adjusted his bag and tightly wrapped his coat as he walked down the road.

"Takao-kun!" Kuroko yelled as he and Kagami ran towards the raven haired man.

"Kuroko? I thought you'd stay behind? Don't you want to celebrate with the others?" Takao asked as the light haired man panted.

Kagami patted his fiancee's back and faced Takao. "Nah It's fine! Besides, all of us should be heading back home early, it's Monday tomorrow."

"Everyone went home after we left, Kise-kun kept on yawning and Aomin-kune suggested that he should take him home to rest. Akashi-kun has an early flight tomorrow morning so he also need to rest while Midorima-kun got a call from his parents. They wanted to see him for some important matter." Kuroko said after he caught up his breath.

"Oh, okay then! What do you need?" Takao chirped.

Kuroko did not answer and looked at him with his big eyes. Takao felt naked, he knew what Kuroko was doing. He was searching for answers and Takao knew that even if he hid it well, Kuroko can still read him like an open book.

"You're scaring him." Kagami sighed.

Kuroko quickly snapped out of what it seems like a daze and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Takao-kun but I need to know if you're alright."

Takao opened his mouth then quickly closed it. He stared at the two lovers and then sadly laughed. "I don't know! What do you think?! I just saw you two confess to each other, take your first step together as a new couple, mature together, do everything together and now... hold each other's hands until you two get older. I feel jealous of you two, you have each other!" He stopped and slowly bit his trembling lip then he spoke again. "Your bond is stronger than the diamond that you are wearing right now Kuroko and I'm jealous of that! I can never have that with Shin-chan, not in a million years because he will never feel that way for me."

Kuroko and Kagami looked at Takao with pain, but not for what he said but for what he is experiencing right now. They both went to Takao and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while on the cold empty street and then the duo released their hold from Takao.

"Thank you, that's what I really need right now." Takao muttered as he wiped his tears.

"Come on Takao! It's the least that we can do for you." Kagami said as he lightly punched the raven haired man.

"We can't thank you and Kise-kun enough for bringing the two of us together." Kuroko smiled. "So no matter what happens, we'll be here for you Takao-kun, don't forget that."

Takao smiled back and wrapped himself tightly in his coat "Thank you for always listening to me when it comes to... you know... this. Sorry to add such drama to your happy day."

Kagami scoffed, "As we've said, no worries. Are you sure you're okay now? You could still talk to us you know?"

"Nah, I'm okay now. You two should enjoy your night. You're gonna be husband and... err... husband soon." Takao chuckled. He quickly waved good bye to them and walked away.

Takao slowly walked back to his own apartment, he scrunched up his nose as the snow started to fall. He opened his door and soon, a black cat peered to look at him. He quickly closed the door, dropped all his belongings and picked up the cat. "Hey Shio! Aren't you gonna welcome me home?"

The black cat stared at him with his unusual green eyes and then jumped away from him. "Really Shio... you remind me of someone."

The cat only looked at him for a few seconds, mewled then walked away. Takao just sighed and went to give his cat a meal then showered.

As soon as he hit his pillow, the cat jumped on his bed. Shio found his place beside Takao and turned its back at him after it gave Takao's hand a light nudge. Takao smiled and gently pat the cat's head, he sighed and went to sleep.

...

Takao woke up with a jolt from the sound of the shrill ringing of his phone. He looked at his phone's clock that says 6:00. "The clinic opens at 8:30, who the hell is calling me this early?" He groaned and answered his phone.  
 _  
"Sorry to bother you."_ Midorima said.

Takao quickly sat up which started his cat. Shio gave him a sour look then went back to sleep. "It's fine! Are you too excited to hear my voice that you cannot wait till later?" He teased.  
 _  
"Don't be absurd Takao. I just need to tell you that I cannot go to work today so that means that it's a day off for you."  
_  
"That's your first time to be absent. Is there something wrong? The new nurse would be coming today, how about them?" Takao worriedly asked.

There was a moment of silence. _"Nothing's wrong, just schedule that for tomorrow. I also need you to come at my parent's house later at five. Wear your kimono and don't be late!"_

Takao stared at his phone, shrugged and went to shower. There's no point in going back to sleep, he decided to meet the new nurse in order to orient him.

...

"You're late!" Takao huffed at the new nurse. He looked at his watch that says 9:00 then looked back at the guy.

He and Midorima interviewed the guy last week. Shima Keisuke is a tall guy with dark hair and a beauty mark on the left side of his bottom lip, he's amazingly as tall as Midorima.

 _"Handsome but not as handsome as Shin-chan." Takao thought._

His easy going attitude might be the cause of him being late. He went to school earlier than normal, he's five years younger than him and Midorima.

"Sorry Takao-san, I got lost that's why I was late. I promise you that it won't happen again." He laughed then scratched his head.

Takao decided to forgive the guy and proceeded to teach him about the clinic rules and how it works. Later at lunch, he found himself in a family restaurant with Shima who was looking at him intently. As soon as they stepped out of the clinic, the easy going, gentle and obedient Shima turned into a rude, straight-forward brat; he teased Takao about his height then proceeded to quietly stare at him.

"You're becoming bold Kei-chan. Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to stare at people?" Takao grunted as he took a sip from his water.

"You're gay aren't you?" Keisuke smirked as he leaned on the table and placed a palm under his chin.

Takao choked on his drink then glared at the younger man. He blushed and straightened his clothes. "I am."

Keisuke smiled and spoke again, "you have a thing for Midorima-san am I right? I saw you last night with you friends and accidentally heard your conversation."

"Nosy brat." Takao murmured. "So what?" He also leaned on the table and placed a palm under his chin.

"I know a gay person as soon as I see one. Especially a person in your situation." Keisuke then gently smiled. "I had a crush on a childhood friend of mine for eight years. I confessed to him then it turned out that he already have a girlfriend, I decided to get over it as soon as possible, how about you? What's your story?"

Takao went silent. He don't want to spill everything to a person he just knew but when he looked at Keisuke's eyes, it's almost as if he's looking into a mirror. His eyes told Takao everything, he's still hurt from everything yet he's standing tall.

"I've been in love with Shin-chan for more than a decade now. I really don't know how it started, I confessed to him once but he only brushed it off. He insisted that it was just a joke, we never spoke about it afterwards."

"Ouch! When I confessed, I was thanked but still turned down, but yours is much worse." Keisuke laughed.

It irked the hawk-eyed man and stared at his kouhai with his left eye twitching.

"Let's make a deal, I'll help you forget about him." The younger man smirked.

Takao puzzled. "What's in it for you?"

"Just agree to date me?" Keisuke said as he gave him a smile that rivaled the Cheshire cat's.

 _Dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnn~_

 _I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy adjusting to my intern life so yeah. I think I'm going to show you guys a drawing of Keisuke on the next chapters. Do you like this OC of mine so far? I wanna know what you think so please review...  
3 3 3  
_


End file.
